Youre All That Matters
by PJKid42
Summary: It s with the Percy Jackson Characters. But this is way different. In this, Luke never turns evil. He goes out with Annabeth. All campers have phones. And Annabeth shows huge feelings for Percy, and he returns them. Grover also tries hard to set them up. Much to Luke s dismay. And Annabeth has Alexandra s brown hair and blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own my dogs, cats, and my own Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (I made my own) and neckalice (again, made my own). In other words, I don`t own Percy Jackson.

Being new at Camp Half-Blood, was not easy. Grover didn`t help either, and I think he thinks he`s a matchmaker. I walked into camp and said, "Woah. This place is awesome!"

Grover smiled and said, "Yeah. It is pretty awesome."

As I looked around, I saw a pretty brunette with intelligent blue eyes out of the corner of my eye. "Who is she," I asked, pointing at her.

Grover laughed and said, "Oh. She would squash you like a bug!"

"Her name. What`s her name?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I said to myself with a twinkle in my eye, "Annabeth Chase."

He looked at me and said in a kinda squeaky voice, "Does somebody have a little crush on Annabeth?"

"What? Pfft. No!"

"Yeah, sure. Ok," he said in a mock tone.

"Shut-up! Where`s my cabin," I asked with a smile. What I really wanted to ask was where was the Athena cabin.

"Follow me," he said, leading me away from Annabeth.

Thanks for reading. This is my first time doing this sort of thing, so don`t go to harsh on the reviews, please. I may put another chapter up today. I`ll try to post every other day. So look out for the other the next chapter, where they meet!


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my phone, ipod, and t.v. In other words, I don`t own Percy Jackson**

The big campfire was tonight but first, like everyone else, I had training. I decided to try to take a shower before that. Grover told me that no one was inside, so I went in. But as soon as I went inside, I heard Annabeth yell. "Ahhhhhhhh! GET OUT!"

"Woah! Sorry! I didn`t know you were in here. Grover told me the shower was free!"

She yelled, "Just get out Percy!" At this point I assumed that Grover had known she was in here and told me it was free to get us to meet. I think she thought the same thing when she yelled, "I`m gonna kill that Goat-man!"

I played dumb and tried to sound confused, "What?"

She said, calmer this time, "In case you have not noticed Percy, I just have a towel on. So get out!"

I played dumb again, "This is the first time we`ve spoke, and you getting mad. Why?"

She practically screamed, "BECAUSE I`M NAKED! NOW GET OUT!"

After that incident I asked Chiron what to do. He told me that he knew someone who would help me.

"Who?" I asked, with a smile.

"Annabeth Chase." I felt my face get hot. He led the way and I followed, and apparently I was out of her sight. "Annabeth, just the girl I was looking fo-, "she cut him off.

"What do you want now, Chiron?"

"Ah, you know me too well." They both laughed. "I need you to train a new student."

She smiled and said, "Sure, who?"

I stepped out from behind Chiron, "Ah, we meet again."

"Oh my gods you have got to be joking."

"I`ll leave you two to get to know each other," Chiron walked off, leaving us to train.

"Okay then," she said, while swinging a shot at me.

"Woah," I said as I blocked her shot. "That was a bit hard for a beginner."

"You gonna need to be stronger than that to survive here."

"Survive?"

"I was kidding," she said, taking yet another shot at me.

But I blocked it and locked swords with her so that we were closer together. "I get the feeling you don`t like me very much."

"It`s possible. I mean, our parents hate each other."

"And just because of that, you don`t like me?"

"I defiantly have strong feelings for you, Percy Jackson. I just have not decided if they are positive or negative." She said, ending with a smile.

I unlocked my sword. "Well you let me know when you find out." I said, returning her smile.

She moved closer to me. "You`ll be the first."

Just then, a guy walks over. "Ooooooh, your lookin smokin today Annabeth," he says, than kisses her, which makes me very uncomfortable.

I think she was surprised because she pulled back. "Oh, hey Luke."

'Luke' pointed at me. "Who`s your new friend?"

I answered before she did. "I`m Percy Jackson."

"Son of Poseidon?"

"Is it bad that I don`t know who my own dad is?" Annabeth and Luke laughed.

"Yes, he is the son of Poseidon."

"Cool. Babe, I have to go now. I`ll see you at the camp-fire." He kissed Annabeth, and I think he tried to use tongue, but she pulled away. She looked kinda uncomfortable. After that, he left.

"I take it he`s your boyfriend."

She said sarcastically, "No, I just let any random guy come up and kiss me."

I returned the sarcasm, "Can I go next?"

She laughed. "You're joking, right?"

I`ll admit, in my head I said no, but outside I said, "Yeah, of course I`m joking."

Saved by Grover as he walked up, "Hey guys."

"Ah Grover, just the satyr I needed to speak to." Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"About the shower this morning."

"Oh yeah, about that," Grover said, slowly backing away. "You know I would never send anyone into a shower knowing somebody else was in there."

"Don`t you try and run away from me goat legs," she says, chasing after him. After she left, I sat down, and started thinking. I mean I started thinking that I really started to like Annabeth. And that may not be a good thing. I mean, she has a boyfriend. And I think he`s been at this camp way longer than a lot of people. Which means, I probably don`t want to cross him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I own the millions of books I have in my room, but I don`t own Percy Jackson. Well, I own all the books... Oh, you know what I mean!**

It was time for lunch, so I headed for the mess hall. I spotted Annabeth and walked over to her. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Seaweed-Brain."

"Seaweed-Brain?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it`s my new nickname for you."

I smiled back, "I`ll make a nickname for you then."

"Fine," then she looked over at someone walking towards us. It was Grover. 'Why now?' I asked in my head.

"What`s up guys?" He said, doing our handshake with me.

"Oh, hey Grover," I said

"Hey Goat-Man," Annabeth said, which made me laugh.

"Annabeth, would you stop calling me that? I could take it the wrong way and it is quite offensive."

"But you're not going to take it the wrong way are you," I said. And I added, "Goat-Man." Annabeth tried to hold back her laughter, but she burst out laughing. It was cute. Stop thinking about that Jackson!

"I`m outta here, you`re all bullying me," he said, pretending to fake cry and leave.

"So are you going to the campfire tonight to belt out some tunes," I asked, laughing.

"Why are you laughing? For all you know, I could be the best singer in the world," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Didn`t think so," I said, smiling. Then I see Luke walking over. "Oh, great, here comes Lover-Boy," I said, frowning. She looked confused up until the point where he grabbed her waist from behind.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Luke," she said.

"You coming to the campfire tonight," he asked.

"Yes she is, but she`s not singing." We both laughed.

"I don`t get it," Luke said, looking confused.

"It doesn`t matter," Annabeth said. I noticed she ate kinda fast after that. "I`m going now, later boys." After she left, it got kinda awkward.

"I have to go get ready for the campfire, Luke. I`ll see you later," I said with an innocent smile and walked away. When I got to the Poseidon cabin, I looked around to see if I had anything fancy. The campfire is usually like a formal dance on Thursday`s. Probably because most of us have cuts and bruises on Friday`s thank so capture the flag. But of course I hadn`t packed a suit. Lucky for me, the camp store did. And they are not cheap. But, hey, it was to impress Annabeth, right? So I got a black suit with a black tie. When I got there, I took a bench. I talked to Grover for a couple minutes, and then he left to try to get an Aphrodite girl to sit next to him at his bench. Then, I saw Annabeth. Words cannot describe how she looked. She wore this really beautiful black and white dress with her hair down. And a lot of guys noticed how good she looked, because they were whistling. But she walked over to me. Which made me jump a little cause I thought she would look for Luke.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Woah, Annabeth! You scared the Hades outta me." She laughed

"Why are you sitting on your own?"

"I`m not, you're here," I said, winking. She giggled.

"Well, before I got here, you were on your own."

"Grover`s trying to get one of the Aphrodite girls to sit with him." We both laughed.

"Like that`s ever going to happen."

"I know," I said, then I looked her up and down.

"Are you checking me out Percy Jackson?"

"Err…. What….. Pfft, No! You look amazing though." She blushed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Who does," Luke asked, scaring us both.

"Oh, hi Luke. I was just talking to Percy." She looked scared half to death. And he looked at me with disgust.

"You trying to get with my girl," He asked, and when I didn`t answer, he grabbed my collar. "You tryna get it on with my girl?"

"Let go of me, you psychotic freak," I yelled. And I kicked him a place a man should never be kicked, but hey, he let me go. And fell to the ground. I was so mad I walked off. I think Annabeth took him to the infirmary. Meanwhile, a daughter of Aphrodite in a not very appropriate dress came up to me.

"Hi, I`m Drew," the girl, Drew, said.

"I`m Percy," I said, smiling.

"Do you want to dance," she asked me. I was tempted to say no, but maybe Annabeth would see us and get jealous.

"Yeah, sure," And not to long later, Annabeth walked over, and did something that she probably thought would not be obvious. She spilt her drink on Drew.

"I am so sorry," she said, putting on an innocent look, and Drew went to go and clean her dress.

"Nice fake spill."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. She looked cute when she got jealous. Then, we just decided to dance. After about two hours, I walked her back to the Athena cabin. I mean, we are just friends… For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**Disclamer: Rick might have wrote Percy , but Annabeth owns him, not me.**

The day after the campfire, I was soooooooooo hung-over. Someone spiked the punch. I don`t remember anything from last night, except kicking Luke in his area. Man, I hate that guy! I got dressed, ready for capture the flag today, when I got outside and saw Annabeth talking to Luke. Neither of them knew I was eavesdropping…

"The next time I see that Water-Boy, I`m gonna kick his butt," he said angrily.

"Please don`t Luke, you might get hurt."

"The only one that`s gonna get hurt is him!" I clenched my fists and was about to walk over when Annabeth spoke…

"Just let me speak to him and if he doesn`t listen then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine," he said, clearly annoyed. We go put into teams for capture the flag and Annabeth was on my team. Luke wasn't. We had to guard our flag and it was in a 2m deep hole. Me and Annabeth just sat in the hole and waited for the other team to attack. We were both bored.

"You know Luke is pretty annoyed that you kicked him in his area yesterday." I smirked.

"Good. He deserved it. He creased my collar."

"Yes, but there was no need for you to do that."

"The guy was threatening me!"

"So?"

"I know this is sort of changing the subject a bit but did I do anything stupid last night cos I can`t remember anything."

She looked confused. "Erm, no, I don`t think so. We just danced and then you walked me back to my cabin."

"Did anything happen between us?" She looked into my eyes and I looked into her intelligent blue eyes.

"No. But it might now." She leaned in towards me and I followed her example. But, we got interrupted.

"Annabeth," he said, seeing us about to kiss. It was Luke.

"Oh, Erm… Hey Luke."

"Percy Jackson, you son of Medusa." (Side-note, Medusa is hideous and this is a highly offensive comment to say to anyone who is a demigod) I climbed out of that hole and Luke`s and my foreheads are about 1cm away.

"Do you wanna say that again?"

"Son-of-Medusa." I punched him in the face, and I punched him as hard as I could. No one talked about my mother like that.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth screamed, but I couldn`t hear her. Luke punched me in the stomach. I tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Woah, guys! Stop it," Grover yelled as he ran over and pulled me off Luke.

"He started it," he said, pointing at me.

"No he didn`t, you did," Annabeth yelled, trying to back me up. But we both knew the truth, I had started it.

"Shut-up you cheating whore." Luke yelled at her.

I struggled out of Grover`s grip and punched Luke for her. "Don`t you ever speak to her like that again," I yelled at him. We were both taken to the infirmary, as we were both bleeding all over… Of course Luke was worse than me. I just had to put a few stitches on my face. Apparently Annabeth had walked in and saw me struggling to do my stitches.

"Here, let me do them," she said.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I said. I couldn't believe she was here. But I held myself together. She started doing the stitches on the side of my forehead.

"Thanks for sticking up for me out there."

"No problem. And thanks for telling Grover it was Luke," I said with a smile.

"Your welcome," she said, returning the smile. I flinched from pain. Stitches hurt! "Oops, sorry!"

"It`s fine. You're worth the pain," I said, locking eyes with her. Man her eyes are beautiful. She leaned in, and I did too. Our lips connected. And, words cannot describe how I felt. But she pulled away.

"Erm, I just remembered I have to be somewhere," she said, walking away.

"But you haven't even finished my stitches!" I know, I know. Witty, right, and she didn`t even turn around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Rick Riordan owns these guys, thank the Gods!**

**Percy: Hey! We aren`t that bad, are we?**

**Annabeth: Well, you are anooying at times, Seaweed-Brain.**

**Percy:You know she was refering to all of us, right?**

**Annabeth: I know that-**

**Me:You guys can contonue this lover`s spat later! On with the story!**

Alright, I know that I`m slow, so can someone explain to me what just happened? Because I think I just kissed the finest girl in camp! YES! And then, Grover walked into the infirmary.

"Hey, Percy. How are those stitches doing?"

I smiled. "Thank the gods you're here. I need some company. And, there doing fine, I guess."

"Oh my gods, you kissed Annabeth!" He said. I was scared half to death that Luke would hear him.

"WHAT? How did you know?" I said, slight embarrassed, slight curious. Seriously, can this guy read my mind?

"Oh my gods, you actually did? I was just winding you up!" Grover knew I had the biggest crush on Annabeth. And know he knows I kissed her! All thanks to me and my big mouth. Tartarus, I can be stupid!

"Well, yeah, we, uh, sorta, maybe, kissed." I said with a stutter.

"This is awesome dude! You have to ask her out!" I jumped up and banged my head.

"OWWW! And there is no way in Hades I could do that! I would get to nervous." He laughed.

"Of course, you can," he said, trying to sound calm. I jumped and hit my head again.

"Owwwww! And no way in Olympus I would do that. I couldn't." He laughed hysterically.

"Okay, fine. And by the way, Nicole is looking for you. She`s in your guys` cabin. BYE!" So, once I was free to leave, I headed towards our cabin. Nicole is my sister and Annabeth, Grover, and I`s best friend. We are kinda like a pack of wolves and always have each other`s back. I knocked on the cabin door, which is kinda stupid since it`s my cabin too. She opened the door.

"Hey Seaweed-Brain! Come on in."

"Hey Nicole," I said, and looked around. Nicole`s friends, Kylie and Amber daughters of Aphrodite, my friends Logan Son of Apollo and Nick son of Hephaestus, were standing around the cabin, and of course, Grover, sitting in the corner. "What`s everyone doing here?"

"You're going to ask out Annabeth," Nicole said, like it was obvious.

"What," I said, stunned.

"We all know you kissed her dude," Logan said.

"That doesn't mean I have to ask her out," I almost yelled.

"Yes, it does, and your going to do it today," Nick said.

"You can`t make me," I said, even though I knew very well that they could. And that was proven when my sister put me in a headlock. "OKAY! Let me go," I yelled. And she did.

"Good boy. Now Kylie will do your hair, Amber will choose your clothes, and Logan and Nick will write you a script."

"I think I`ll just ask her out," I said, trying to walk out. But Nick shut the door.

"No your not," then he pointed at Kylie." She`s doing your hair." Once Kylie had done my hair, Amber chose my clothes, and Logan and Nick made sure I learned the script. I was ready to go and ask out Annabeth.

"Okay guys, I`m ready," I said waving, "Bye."

"Wait," Nicole said, running over to me. "Put this in your ear. It`s a hearing device, so that you can hear everything we say," she said, smiling.

"Okay, I`m going," I said, waving again, "Bye!"

"Wait," Nicole said again.

"What now," I asked.

"If you need anything, say Riptide!"

"Okay, now I`m going," I said, waving a third time, "Goodbye!"

"Wait," Nicole said, again.

"What now," I asked, kinda irritated. Until she hugged me.

"Good luck," she said, and then skipped off and sat on Logan`s knee. Yes, they are dating. So are Kylie and Nick.

"For a fourth time by everyone!" Once I finally got away, I headed towards the library where I knew Annabeth was. I could hear Nicole and Logan flirting in the earpiece which put me off the subject a little. But when I finally got to the library my eyes were locked on Annabeth. I walked over and sat next to her, and said, "Hey, Annabeth." I could see Nicole, Logan. Nick, Kylie, and Amber all stood outside looking through the window.

"Hey, Seaweed-Brain," she said.

"Erm, about the kiss yesterday," I said, really nervous. I mean, she looked so beautiful. Percy, focus, before she says something. And she actually smiled.

"Yeah," she asked, her eyes begging me to go on. But, I think that meant she liked it. But, I wasn't sure.

"I`m sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Why are you sorry? It was amazing," she said. Man, why did she do this to me? I mean, she walked away quickly.

"Really," I said, excited. "Then why did you walk out?"

"I was scared. I`m not ready to go out with anyone just yet," and when I heard that, I panicked on the inside.

OUTSIDE

"Uh-oh," I heard Nicole say.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, just because you guys wanted it, I`ll post this chapter today too.

**Also, I am looking for ideas or characters for this story. All you have to do is PM me with your character name, age, godly parent (No kids of Poseidon), abilities, and why I think it would be interesting to put you in this story. Who know, you could be Percy or Annabeth`s best friend.**

**Disclamer: I think we all know I didn`t think up Percy.**

Annabeth looked confused. "Erm, Percy, you've not spoken for about 2 minutes? Are you okay?"

I whispered to myself, hoping Nicole would hear me, "Riptide! Nicole, Riptide!"

I heard her through her earpiece, "Just carry on with the plan!" Was she crazy! I couldn't ask Annabeth out when she just told me she didn't want to be in a relationship.

So I said through the earpiece, "But she just said she doesn't want to go out with anyone!"

"Don`t make me come in there and kick your butt!" Nicole did bully me but I do love her deep down. We are brother and sister and are rally close but I hate the fact she is really strong and she`s going out with one of my best friends. But her best friend is Annabeth and hopefully I`ll be going out with her soon so I guess we`re even.

"Okay, okay, I`ll carry on."

"Erm, Percy, are you talking to yourself?"

I couldn't think of anything, "No! I`m talking to, Erm…. Nicole."

"Nicole isn't in the room." I was busted! What was I supposed to say now? Then, thank Zeus, she walked through the door.

"Did somebody say my name?"

"Hey Nicole," I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

She whispered back, "What are sisters for?" Then, she squealed, "Annabeth!"

"I think I`m deaf in one ear," I said, holding my ear.

Then, Annabeth squealed, "Nicole!" And they hugged. "I`ve not seen you in ages!"

"I know! It`s been three whole hours!" I seriously don't get girls. "Anyway, I have to go now. Logan`s waiting for me. See ya guys," and she walks outside and to the window.

"She is one strange girl," I said to Annabeth.

"So what did you come here for, Percy?"

"Oh Erm… Yea…. What did we have to do for the Greek Mythology homework again," I can`t believe it. I backed down. I couldn't do it. I was too nervous.

"What is he doing? That wasn't in the script," I heard Nick say through the earpiece.

"Erm, we had to write a Hercules biography."

"Okay, thanks. Bye," I started to walk out. "One more question… Do you-," I got interrupted.

"Hey Annabeth," Taylor said. I HATE that guy. He`s had a crush on Annabeth for 6 years and out of all times now he decides to tell her!

But I think she was annoyed that he interrupted me too. I could hear it in her voice. "Hey Taylor."

"Oh, hi Percy. Anyway, I was wondering…" Great. Here it goes. He`s gonna ask her out. "Do you maybe, wanna-," Before he could finish his question, out of no-where, Logan and Nick burst through the door and tackled him to the floor. HAHA YES! "What the Hades?"

They were both dragging him out of the room. "Chiron needs you," Logan said.

"It`s urgent," Nick added.

"Get the Hades off of me," he yelled, but he was no match for both boys and got dragged away.

I said to Annabeth, "Well, that was weird."

"I know Logan and Nick are so funny though."

"I know. After you, Nicole, and Grover they are probably my best friends," I said, smiling. "Anyway… I was wondering… Do you wanna, maybe, kind of, possibly go out with me sometime?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Don`t you just LOVE these? You just have to wait until Wensday to see what happens! Sorry guys. But believe me, I think that it is worth it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Yeah, yeah, I don`t own Percy Jackson. Don`t rub it in.**

Okay, it`s been about two minutes and she has not said anything. I`m getting kinda worried. I waved my hand in her face and said, "Hello, Erm, Annabeth. You haven't said anything for about two minutes." Wait; didn't she say that to me earlier?

You could tell she was really confused. "Are you being serious?"

OUTSIDE

"Okay, this is bad… She hasn't answered and it's been about five minutes," I heard Kylie say.

"We have to get him out of there! He must be so humiliated," Amber said.

"Okay, Kylie, go in there and get him," I heard Nicole say.

"And what am I supposed to say," she asked.

"Make something up… You're good at thinking of things."

"But-," I heard Nicole push her out of the door

"Just go," Nicole said. But we weren't there.

WITH ME

Annabeth dragged me back to her cabin. I don't have a clue why. But I switched off the hearing device. "Percy, I just broke up with Luke… It`s too fast, plus you've only been at camp two weeks. And our parents would never approve."

I was a little hurt. Ok, I was really hurt. But I still didn't want to lose Annabeth as a friend. "Wow, you've got a lot of reasons not to go out with me. Are we still friends?"

"Of course we`re still friends," she said, hugging me. I kissed her on the cheek. She got a weird look on her face and I hoped I didn't do anything wrong.

"Are you ok, Annabeth?"

"Shut-up, I`m thinking," she said to me. I was a little surprised.

"Okay but-," I got cut of when she pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked, "Wow!"

"Maybe we can be friends… with benefits?"

Honestly, I didn't think. I mean, would you have. "Works for me," I said, and kissed her again. We were still kissing until there was a knock on her door.

"Ok, Percy. No-one can know about us!"

"Not even Nicole or Grover?"

"No, now quick, hide!"

"Just one more thing," I ran up and kissed her cheek, then climbed out the window and started to head back to my cabin, but I wanted to see who was at the door. So I looked into the window. If it was Grover, I would kill him later. I got there before she opened the door and overheard this:

Annabeth laughed and then opened up the door. It was Amber.

"Hey Annabeth," Amber said, hugging her.

"Amber, it`s been so long."

"I know… Anyway, do you know where Percy is?"

I think her eyes lit up when Amber said my name. "No, sorry. He might be at his cabin."

"Okay, thanks anyway. Bye Annabeth," Amber said, and she hugged her again and left.

Then, Annabeth shut the door and did a happy dance. She didn't know I was at the window. "Ahhhh, I`m going out with Percy Jackson!" I was flattered, but her happy dance was a little weird.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As I reached my cabin, I looked through the window. Nicole was lying in her bed. So I pretended to be upset, which was hard. "Hey Nicole," I said, with a frown.

"Aw Percy I`m sorry it didn't work out with Annabeth," she said, and then hugged me. I really wanted to tell her there and then, but I didn't.

"It`s okay. It`s not your fault," I told her.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have forced you to ask her out. I`m so sorry," she said, hugging me back.

"Seriously, Nicole, it`s okay. I don't blame you," I hugged her. Then, we heard a knock on our door.

"I`ll get it," Nicole said, opening the door.

"Hey Nicole," and saw me behind her, "Hey Percy."

"Oh, hey Annabeth," I said. Man, this is hard! Thank gods, Nicole`s phone rang, and she answered it.

"Oh, hey Grover. Sure, I`ll be over in five minutes. "She hung up. "Look guys, I`m just getting changed in the bathroom."

I nodded and Nicole walked out. "So…"

She locked her blue eyes with my green eyes. "You didn't tell anyone, did you," she asked.

"I would of, but if I did, you woulda snapped my neck like a twig."

She laughed. "I`ll take that as a 'no' then," she said, then walked over and sat by me.

"I missed you," I said.

"It`s been two minutes."

"And your point is?"

"You're so cute."

"You're so beautiful… And don't ever deny it."

"Why do you have to be so sweet?"

"Because I am," I smirked and leaned in. But she pushed me away.

"We can`t, Nicole`s just in the bathroom."

"So? She takes about an hour to get changed."

"Well that is true." I leaned in again. This time, she leaned in to, and our lips connected.

I kissed her on the neck. "You're so beautiful."

"Quit talking Seaweed-Brain," and she kissed me again.

"Hey, guys, do you know-"she stopped when she saw us, "Oh, wow."

Annabeth quickly climbed off of me. "Oh… Erm…. Hey Nicole."

"What just happened," Nicole asked, stunned.

I looked at Annabeth. "Nothing, Annabeth was just Erm… She was Erm…. You know she was Erm…." Worst stuttering ever!

"It`s okay Percy, I guess we can tell her."

"Tell me what," though I think she already knew the answer.

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth`s waist. "Me and Annabeth are going out," I said, looking into her eyes. I leaned in, but Nicole interrupted.

"Oh my Poseidon," she grabbed Annabeth and does a happy dance with her. "This is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! We are gonna be sisters in law!"

I was startled. "It`s a bit early to be talking about marriage."

"Jeez, relax Percy. She was joking, but it`s nice to know where you stand."

Nicole laughed, "Oh my Zeus, I have to tell Kylie and Amber!"

In unison, Annabeth and I said, "NO!"

Nicole jumped, "Why?"

"Nobody can know, especially Luke!"

"Yeah, he would kill Percy!"

"What," I yelled, pulling my arm from her waist. "I could kick his butt any day."

"Sorry, Percy. It`s just that Luke has been here almost all his life. You've only been here about three weeks."

"Are you trying to say that you think I`m weak?"

"WHAT? No, it`s just that I think Luke would beat you."

I was so upset; I was surprised I didn't punch the wall. "Okay, I get it," and I walked out. I had no idea where to go. Annabeth was in MY cabin with Nicole; Grover had NO IDEA that me and Annabeth we were even a thing. I really didn't want to go to the Aphrodite cabin and talk to Kylie and Amber because they DIDN'T KNOW. I WOULDN'T go to the arena, cause Luke is always there. I DIDN'T want to go to the forges just to talk to Nick. I COULDN'T BEAR a haiku from Logan. So, I went to the ONLY place that I knew no one would be. I went to the beach to swim. The only way I could clear my head. I know that I`ll probably forgive Annabeth for saying that later. But MUCH, much later. She`s supposed to back ME up. Not her EX! It would WAY simpler if he didn't have to be in this camp. Wait a minute, I have an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I haven`t done this before, so I`ll make it quick so that I can get on with the story.**

**Guest (both of them): Thank you.**

**skssjsjs: Again, thank you.**

**AntiThalico: Because I`m too lazy to use my imagination to what Annabeth looks like with blonde hair.**

**ALittleOverWritten23: Sorry, but I can`t stop. Others like it and it would NOT be fair to those who like the story for me to stop.**

**Goddess of Jasper: I have no idea if it`s funny or not. This is kinda me and my friends doing this (though I`m the author) and I usually think they are not funny. (No offense guys!)**

**unknown lunatic: I didn`t notice but I`m to lazy to change it. Thanks for telling me though.**

**temporary name 202: I think you`ll agree it is nothing like the movie right now.**

The next day, I got up early, ready to put my plan in motion. I told Grover about it last night, and he`s my wingman to back me up. I went down to the mess hall with Grover. And I saw Luke right off the bat. We walked over to him.

"What do you want," Luke snapped as soon as he saw me. "Oh, hey Grover, what`s up?"

"I am here under a flag of truce. I want to talk," I told him.

"Grover, is this for real?"

"Yeah, Luke, just listen to him. And I`m cool. Wazzup with you?" Ok, seriously, these guys are annoying.

"I wanted to challenge you to a sword fight. Loser leaves camp for good."

"Huh, I`d be a wimp to turn down a challenge. I accept."

"It can be in the ocean."

We both laughed at that. "And give you the advantage, I don't think so. How about the stage, so neither of us has an advantage at 10:30," he asked.

"Than we have a deal," and we did one of those fist-bump things. Then, I saw Annabeth. I wasn't going to talk to her yet. I was still really mad at her, so I`ll talk to her after I prove her wrong. I noticed her outfit, which I bet she put on because blue is my favorite color. She had on jeans, with blue converse and a blue Hoodie. Seriously, she thought it would be that easy? I ignored her as I walked out, but I noticed she grabbed Grover, who was right next to me. I just mouthed the words 'head to my cabin afterwards and don't mention the fight.' He nodded in agreement. I went to my cabin and put on my armor. It was 10:20 when I got back to the stage, right as Annabeth walked over to Luke. I heard this:

"Luke, what`s going on?"

"Me and Percy are gonna have a little competition." I smiled as she looked scared. I knew she knew that she caused this.

"What, that's crazy," she said as people started gathering around.

Chiron rode up. "Okay, everybody, gather around! We have a little duel on our hands between Luke Castellan," he pointed to Luke and the crowd cheered, "And Perseus Jackson," he pointed at me as I walked on stage and there was an even bigger cheer. I was really flattered.

"Good luck, Luke," I said with a smile. Then, I saw Annabeth with a worried expression on her face. I couldn't leave camp. I already forgave her. So I had to fight for her.

"You too Percy," he said as we shook hands.

"Okay, let the battle…. Begin!" Chiron yelled, as the crowd cheered.

Luke took a shot at me, I blocked, thank the gods. I took a shot back at him. He blocked it and hit my sword out of my hands. "Shoot!" I actually said something way different.

"I know that you are in battle, Percy Jackson, but that is no excuse for bad language."

I looked at Chiron, "Sorry."

I heard Nicole yell, "Percy, watch out!"

I rolled out of the way of Luke`s sword, "Woah!"

Luke kept swinging shots at me, "Come on Percy, and fight back!"

I did exactly what he said; I grabbed my sword and started fighting. "Take that," I yelled at him. Apparently, he knew he was getting beat, because he kicked me 'below-the-belt'. "OWWWW," is the last thing I remember when I fell to the ground.

**Review! Also, I need new characters people! If you want it to be you, then send in:**

**1. Character Name.**

**2. Age.**

**3. Godly Parent (or I could think one up for the character.) (No Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus kids.)**

**4. Backround story.**

**5. Why readers would find him/her intresting or realatable.**

**6. Speacial Abilities. (Like Leo`s or Frank`s)**

**So send that in please!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I woke up to probably the best thing ever. Annabeth had come into the room, and kissed my forehead. I didn't know what she was going to do, so I just laid there. "Please, wake up, Percy. I need you. You have to finish the battle or you`ll have to leave forever. I`ve never had a friend that's a boy that I`ve been so close too." I just laid there motion-less. "Oh for the gods sakes, Percy, wake up!" And she kissed me passionately.

I slowly stirred awake. "Ow, my head hurts," I told her, holding my head. "What happened to me?"

She jumped on me and hugged me, which kinda hurt. "Thank Athena your okay!"

I decided to give her a little scare. "Woah! Who are you," I know that this is mean, but she kinda deserved it. I mean, this was all for her.

"What? Are you joking?"

I laughed, and said, "Yeah, of course."

She slapped me playfully, "Don`t ever do that again!"

"Who won the battle?"

"It`s not over yet… The second half starts in 10 minutes."

"I better get ready, then."

"Percy, why did you start this in the first place," she asked, though I think she already knew the answer.

"To prove to you that I`m not weak. I`m stronger than that pathetic idiot."

She walked over to me, "Okay. But promise me you won`t get hurt."

I looked into her blue eyes, "I promise." I held onto her waist and kissed her. She snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I couldn't leave this behind. I`ll fight harder than I have ever had to fight just to make sure I could see her every day. And Luke wouldn't get in my way. Nobody would.

But Nicole walked in, totally ruining the moment. "Percy, can you get your tongue out of Annabeth`s throat and go kick Luke`s butt?"

Annabeth looked at Nicole. "Great way to ruin the moment," didn't I just say that? She looked at me, "Good luck."

"I`ll do anything to win, I hope you know that."

"Okay, I believe you. But please, just pull out of the competition. I don`t want you to get hurt."

I started putting on my armor. "I would, but I can`t. If I pull out of the competition, then I will have to leave camp forever."

"Okay. Good luck Percy."

"Thanks," I said, and I kissed her on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a little while. But I think I want to write a different story. So vote on the poll to see if I should or shouldn't. And Check out my new 'Glee Project" Story. So, without further ado (who says that anymore?), on with the story!**

"Heroes, it`s time to see who will win, and who will have to leave camp. This is the battle between Luke Castellan and Perseus Jackson," why he always said my real name is a mystery to me. "Now boys, no hitting below the belt. Do I make myself clear," he asked, looking at Luke, who was smirking. I am going to get him back for that. "I said, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison.

"Good. Let the battle, begin." I took a shot at Luke, and he blocked it. I knew he would. I knew he wouldn't see my next move. I faked like I was trying to hit his head, but I went for his leg. I sliced it, and he had to get on one knee. "You give," I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

"Not even close," he told me, trying to slice my arm as he got to his feet. He tried slicing my neck, but I ducked without a second to spare. I had to think of my next move.

So, I tried to disarm him. I hit him in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Then, I rolled our swords so that someone would lose his sword. Luckily, Luke did. It went flying n the air, and he tried to get it, but I hit him in the face, whispering, "That was for Annabeth." I grabbed his sword. Before he tried coming at me, I was holding one sword behind his head and one at his throat. "Give up now?" He tried to hit me, but I blocked it and dug the sword behind his head into his neck, enough to draw some blood.

"Alright, fine, you win." I heard cheers erupt from the crowd. My sister came up and punched Luke in the face. I think that was to get back at him for what he did to me first. Logan, Nick, and Grover hoisted me up on their shoulders, and, for some reason, Amber and Kylie both kissed me on the cheek. I think I saw Annabeth fuming, which was funny.

"We have a winner apparently, Perseus Jackson stays, Luke Castellan, please leave camp immediately." Luke started to walk away, but I ran after him. Only to hear a conversation that I don`t think I should have heard.

"You need to get rid of him," I heard Luke say.

"Don`t worry. I`ll get him out of here. He`ll regret ever messing with my family." I think that I recognized that voice. It was Luke`s younger sister, Ash. I have barely ever talked to her, but now I knew she hated me, and that she wanted to get rid of me.

**Oh, Percy, what have you gotten yourself into? I am using a character that someone made up for me. Usually, characters will only get a two or three episode role, but I`m making a exception for Ash. Here`s her bio.**

**Name: Ash Castellan. **

**Age: 15. **

**Godly parent is Hermes. **

**Back-Story: When she was a couple weeks old, she was given up for adoption by May Castellan. When she was 12, Ash ran away from home after she found out about Luke being her older brother and herself being a demi-god. She found Luke, and he brought her to camp Half-Blood. She has a strong hatred of the Gods, like Luke. She thinks she can fend for herself. And she loves Luke very much. **


	12. Authors Note

Hey people, it`s me. Just to clear something up, this story is a season's kinda thing. This was only the first season. And believe me, there will be way more. Be on the lookout for Your All That Matter: Season Two. Coming this fall to a Fan Fiction Network near you. I`m sorry, I just couldn't resist saying that. It was funny, you got to admit. Ok, so bye for now, PJKid42.


	13. Help! Ive Got Girl Troubles!

Ok, so, let me tell you what happened to me yesterday. Well, I have a crush on this really nice, beautiful, smart, and funny girl. And well, tomorrow (Sunday, November 3rd, 2012) is her birthday. Since I would not get a chance to see her on that date, I decided to do something traditional. I made her a little homemade birthday card. And, I brought it to school yesterday (Friday, November 2nd, 2012) to give it to her. She is in my class, so I have plenty of oppurtunities to just walk up to her and hand it to her, right? Well, I wimped out. my friend, Logan, I showed him the card. He keeps threatening me that he will yell her name and say "Emilie, Nick has something to give to you!" So, I promised him that I would give it to her, as long as he was right by my side. He agreed. That was during Social Studies.

Now, fast forward to Science, the last class til we have lunch. The bell rings, and as usual, being the great friend I am, I wait for Logan. And, I noticed something that I had forgotten about. You see, every quarter, we have health or we have P.E. I had Health first Quarter, so I`m in P.E. for the rest of the year. But, poor Logan, he has Health. With Emilie. And, since they are alowed to leave their Health books in the room that is used both for Science and Health, that`s exactly what she did. Here`s what was said between me and Logan, since no one else were in the room.  
"Logan, check that out," I said, pointing to the books.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, I could just put the note in her book so that she can find it later, which means I won`t wimp out anymore."  
He nodded. "Do it."  
"But I really want to see her reaction. Will you watch her for the class?"  
"Sure."  
So that`s what happened. Now, here`s how he explained to me what happened, since I actually forgot about the card til people were in the halls talking about it.

Logan said: It wasn`t until the end of class til she saw it. She saw it had her name on it, and she kinda tilted her head, opening the paper surrounding the card. She read it, with a confused look on her face. When she got done, she smiled for like a minute, then said, "Jessa," showing her, the one who talked crap about it, the card.

Which made me, of course, upset, me thinking that she hated the card. He told me that she was just pretending to be weirded out, and that she really did like it. Here`s his reasoning.

Logan: Jessa had actually taken it, I think on accident or to throw it away, and Emilie was searching around, looking for it. As soon as she found out Jessa had it, they talked and then she snatched it out of Jessa`s hand, putting it in the paper that supposed to go around it, and folding it, putting it in her pocket.

Of course, me still not believing the crap he was saying, avoided her. Since she has Band during Study Hall, I didn`t have to see her yet. Then, well, we don`t really have a seating chart, but we all pretty much always, unless we move desks, sit in the same seats. And mine is RIGHT BEHIND Emilie. So, at first I was all like 'I could care less what she thought about the card, so I`m just going to sit in my normal place.' As soon as she got in there, I moved my desk to sit behind Logan, saying, 'Oh, hell no. I am not facing her yet!'

Then, she had to sign out, so me and the two guys I hang out with were all like 'Thank god she is gone.' Then, we were called to an assembly to talk about a trip only some people get to go on. And, as soon as I saw the flash of red hair that could only be Emilie`s, I said, "Hell, Log, look who`s back!" He just laughed his butt off at me, saying (and pushing me) "Go sit by her, lovebird." I just pushed him to sit next to our friend, Josh. I noticed that Emilie kept looking over at me.

At the end of the day, I had to stay behind to do a sound check for my solo I am singing and some of my friends, Jessica, Taylor, and Jessa (yes, the one from earlier) wanted to hear me singing it. Apparently, Jessa had opened the door that leads to the gym, and our friend Cassidy and Emilie, were listening to me singing a song that Emilie gave me a little insperation to sing. As soon as I turned around and saws them, they ran back to their basketball practice.

This girl is confusing me. I need advice. Anyone? This girl is giving me serious writers block.


End file.
